prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Miller (Wentworth)
"I want to keep you safe." Greg Miller is Wentworth's new prison psych. He takes over the reigns from former psych Bridget Westfall. Greg comes to the prison to help out prisoners and talk with them to find the deep connections to why they commited the crime they did and how they cope with prison life. Greg is played by David de Lautour Season 7 He is introduced during the season 7 premiere where he speaks with Vera about the inmates, and he later calms down an inmate who is drug addicted in the yard. Greg appears in episode two, talking with Boomer about how she can do well on the outside, as well as Liz who in her state confuses him for Don Kaplin, is later seen during a staff meeting where Will announces Linda as his acting deputy and then asks Vera before she leaves for maternity leave to help him with his programs as Vera knows the prisoners better than he does, Jake has a hissy fit about it, but Vera agrees. Greg appears in episode 3 and he talks extensively with Kaz about why she is so violent, and he gets her to open up a lot more then she normally does, revealing that she is a serial rescuer of women and does it because it makes her feel safe, Liz also says that Greg changed her medication and it was giving her cramps. Greg in episode 4 talks with Vera when she claims she doesn't want to end up like her mother and that she is scared. Greg says his sister had done the same thing all the way through her pregnancy. Greg accidentally reveals to Jake that Vera is having a girl which leaves Vera furious and Greg later leaves flowers in her office as an apology. Greg later tells Vera that Liz had an episode and that he thinks it was the medication but he wasn't sure what brought it on. Greg also has a final conversation with Kaz in which she reveals she refuses to be the victim anymore. Greg is seen in episode 5 when he first talks to Vera as he was the last person to see Kaz alive, and he can't give any detail on the events as he doesn't know what happened. Greg talks with Boomer who says she needs help as Liz thinks she was the one who killed Kaz, he informs Vera of the situation, Vera replies "but she isn't a killer" and Greg doubts himself saying he should've kept her in medical. Greg after listening to Liz's story again, confirms with Will and Vera that Liz didn't do it as she would've had to have rational thought to move the cameras. In episode 6, Greg tells Vera that the medication for Liz appears to be working very well and he claims that if it could cure the disease it would be "Nobel prize winning", later on he tells Boomer that her day release was approved and that her mother would be her sponsor for the day. Greg confronts Vera when he tells her he has been reported to the medical board for failing to document Liz's psychotic episode, and he reveals that it could jeopardize everything he has worked for. In Episode 7 Greg talks with Boomer as he wants to find out why Boomer's relationship with her mother is so poor, that he tells her it may have something to do with why Boomer cares for others so much. In episode 8, Greg puts his career on the line for Liz, when she says that Artie is going to meet her again and that she wants to remember the visit, as she is told earlier from Greg that her symptoms could return in as little as a week. Greg later tells Boomer the police have dropped the shoplifting charges and that her parole could still come through. Greg in episode 9, has a conversation with Liz and says that he doesn't want to up Liz's medication, but gives into Liz when her memory becomes bad again he gives her the medication and tells her to only come to him for extra doses. Greg is seen in episode 10, informing Boomer that Liz has suffered both a severe stroke and locked in syndrome, he says that she wont recover from it and that the psych unit is the only place where she can be taken care of all the time, Greg refuses Boomer's claims she can look after Liz in her unit as Liz will need round-the-clock care. Greg gives Boomer a moment with Liz, and he rushes back into the room with Linda, after Boomer smothers Liz with a pillow. Trivia * This Greg Miller is the exact opposite of his Prisoner counterpart, with this Greg being a psychologist and the other being a general doctor Category:Males Category:2013 Staff Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:Doctors Category:2019 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Psychologist Category:Psychiatrists